Miracle Kiss Give me more kiss
by Sarang KyuMin
Summary: "Jadilah namjachinguku, hyung. Dan cium aku lebih banyak lagi."/ Just 2 chapter/ BL/ ABAL ABAL. Review please :
1. Chapter 1

Author : Sarang KyuMin (Lee Sang Neul)

Pairing : KyuMin \(^o^)/

Rated : T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, dll.

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL | YAOI | GAJE BGT

Summary : "Jadilah namjachinguku, hyung. Dan cium aku lebih banyak lagi."

Miracle Kiss

Petang itu dua orang _namja _sedang duduk dia sebuah kursi taman. Namun dapat dilihat dari raut wajah masing-masing _namja _itu sangat bertolak belakang. _Namja_ yang satu sangat ceria. Sesuai dengan warna pakaiannya. Pink. Sementara _namja_ satu lagi sangat suram. Sesuai dengan warna pakaiannya. Hitam.

"Dengar,ya ! Aku itu udah bosan sama kamu. Jadi kita putus aja" sang _namja_ berwajah suram memulai pembicaraan.

"_Waeyo, _Wonnie-ah?" tanya _namja _satu lagi.

"Tadinya aku pikir kamu itu manis. Tapi aku sudah enggak tahan dengan kamu, Minnie."

"Tidak tahan denganku ?"

"Iya ! Aku tidak tahan dengan kamu. Karena kamu slalu membuatku takut dengan berkata bahwa aku ini diikuti hantu."

"_Mianhae_, tapi aku berkata apa adanya."

"Aku tahu kamu punya indra keenam. Tapi kalau begini terus aku jadi takut. Lebih baik kita putus saja." sang _namja _suram tadi mengakhiri pembicaraan dan beranjak meninggalkan _namja _yang merupakan kekasihnya. Ups, mantan kekasihnya lebih tepat.

"Hiks .. tega sekali memutuskanku. _Jeongmal joahae_ –hiks." tangis sang _namja_ ceria tadi itupun pecah. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Huweee~ _jeongmal saranghaeyo_."

"Hei, ada apa ? Kenapa menangis ?"

Sungmin POV

"Hei, ada apa ? Kenapa menangis ?"

Eh ? Ada yang berbicara padaku ? Suara siapa itu ? Perlahan aku menurunkan kedua tanganku dan menoleh kesamping.

"Huaaaa !" aku kaget setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak ? Sekarang disampingku ada seorang _namja_ yang sedang memperhatikanku dengan seringainya. Dan yang lebih membuatku terkejut adalah hantu-hantu yang sedang menggelayut di belakang dan samping tubuh _namja_ itu.

"Eh ? Kenapa berteriak ?" tanya_ namja_ itu.

"Tidak apa – apa." Tidak apa-apa ? Ah, bodohnya kau, Lee Sungmin ! Keringat dingin sudah membasahi tubuhmu tapi kau masih bilang tidak apa – apa ? Ck , _pabboya _!

Dengan sedikit keberanian aku memperhatikan _namja _horor tadi. Wajahnya pucat dan lesu. Pipinya tirus. Matanyapun sayu dan ia tampak seperti orang kelelahan. Aku sangat tidak yakin ini adalah tampang asli _namja _ini. Aku rasa ini adalah efek dari hantu – hantu yang menggelayut padanya. Ini mungkin membuatnya pucat dan lesu.

Kyuhyun POV

"Kenapa _namja _ini memperhatikanku ?" batinku. Namun aku tak berani bertanya pada _namja_ sebelahku ini. Takut dibilang terlalu percaya diri -_- Tapi kenapa aku merasa aneh ya ? Badanku jadi lelah dan lesu. Aku yakin bahwa wajahku sangat pucat sekarang.

Ah, dari pada berdiam – diam begini lebih baik aku memulai pembicaraan, "_Mianhae,_ siapa namamu ?"

"Ah , oiya kita lupa berkenalan. Lee Sungmin _imnida._" jawabnya menyodorkan tangannya kemudian kami bersalaman. Tak lupa senyum manis terpatri diwajah mulusnya .

"Manis" batinku .

Author POV

Mereka tak terlalu banyak berbicara. Yaaa, mungkin karena masih canggung satu sama lain. Sungmin memilih pulang ke rumah karena ingin memikirkan masalahnya di kamar.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku pulang dulu, ne?"

"Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Ah, aku harus membantu _eomma_ memasak. Mianhae, ne ?"

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Sebenarnya ia belum mau berpisah dengan Sungmin, tapi dewi fortuna sedang tidak memihak padanya.

Sungmin POV

"Wonnie tega sekali –hiks memutuskanku. Padahal aku –hiks masih mencintainya." Aku menangis sambil memeluk Bunny kesayanganku.

"Aishh.. kenapa malah _namja _horor itu yang ada di pikiranku sekaraaang ?"

"Hiks .. _eommaaaaa .._" bosan menangis kali ini aku berteriak.

"SUNGMIN ! PELANKAN SUARAMU ! EOMMA SEDANG MENELPON !" yak ! kenapa aku malah dibentak ? Huweee~ kenapa dunia ini sungguh kejam padakuuuu ? *PoorMin

"HYUNG, PELANKAN SUARAMU. AKU TIDAK BISA BERKONSENTRASI MENGERJAKAN PR NIH !" kali ini aku dimarahi Sunjin. _Omonaa_, Sungjin. Kau sudah berani membentak _hyung_-mu ini ? Lihat saja kau nanti, bocah !

Kyuhyuh POV

"Kira – kira _namja_ tadi kenapa nangis, ya ? Trus kenapa ngeliat aku sampe teriak gitu ? Terpesona ? Gak mungkin ! Mana ada orang terpesona sampe teriak ketakutan kayak gitu." Aku bermonolog ria disepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

"Aisshh , kenapa aku harus mikirin dia sih ?"

"Tapi dia manis."

"AAHH ! GAK BOLEH MIKIRIN DIA." Frustasi melanda diriku

"Tapi kenapa badanku lemes – lemes gini, ya ? Capek banget. Padahal kan aku Cuma ke taman. Lagian taman dekat dengan rumah. Tapi kenapa capeknya kayak ngangkat karung beras?"

Author POV

"_SUNGMIIIIINNNN_, _CHAGIYAAA~ _BANGUUNN. YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL" tebak teriakan siapa itu ? Yak ! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Jung Soo _eomma_nya Sungmin Sungjin .

"_Ne,eomma._"

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi kamarnya. Kemudian mandi, gosok gigi, dan tidur lagi (?) haha , bohong. Kemudian mandi dan bergegas sarapan.

"Sungmin-ah, mana adikmu ?" tanya _eomma_ Sungmin.

"Mungkin belum bangun, _eomma._" Jawab Sungmin santai.

"Ya ! kau mau merusak _image_ku di depan _eomma_,_hyung ?_ Aku sudah bangun lebih awal darimu." Potong Sungjin sambil berjalan turun dari tangga dan memeletkan lidahnya ke Sungmin. Yang dipeletin pun hanya mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar. Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian dan berangkat sekolah." titah sang _eomma._

At SJ School

Sungmin sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya, "_Annyeong, hyung !_" sapa seseorang dari belakang Sungmin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk . Sahabat Sungmin.

"_Annyeong, _Hyukkie-ah." Balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Ya, mereka sahabat, teman sekelas dan teman sebangku pula. Haha, dasar EunMin. *initetepKyuMinkok :D

*skip time* #author males nulis part kegiatan sekolah jadi langsung bel pulang aja ya.

"Haaahh, akhirnya pulang juga ya, _hyung._ Aku bosan mendengar celotehan guru – guru itu." Keluh Eunhyuk.

"_Ne_. Ah, Hyukkie kau mau menemankan _hyung _beli es krim tidak ? Stok di rumah sudah habis."

"Ah, _jeongmal mianhae, hyung-ah._ Aku ada janji dengan Donghae. _Mian _ya, _hyung?"_

"_Ne,_ _gwaenchana, _hyukki-ah. Kalian mau kencan yaa?" Goda Sungmin.

Yang digoda hanya _blushing_ ria. Hahaha, dasar uke. Gampang sekali _blushing_nya. "Yaudah, _hyung_. Aku pergi dulu, ya ? Kasihan kalau Donghae si Ikan itu lama menunggu."

"Ah, ne. Bye, Hyukkie."

"Bye, _hyung."_

"Yaah, pulang sendiri deh." Keluh Sungmin. Ia menolah kiri-kanan. Ia baru sadar bahwa sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Kemudian ia mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga. Tapi saat di tikungan tangga tanpa sengaja ia menambrak seseorang. Ya, seorang _namja._

Chuu~

Tanpa sengaja mereka bertabrakan dan kini posisinya _namja_ yang ditabrak Sungmin _on top._ Mereka berdua segera bangun dan merapikan seragam yang sedikit kotor karena tabrakan tadi. Dan sungmin ? Ia sangat malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"_Gwaencha –_" pertanyaan _namja _itu terpotong karena ia baru menyadari siapa _namja _yang sempat TERCIUM olehnya tadi.

"Sungmin?" sambung _namja_ tadi yang ternyata adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah ?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kaget.

"Kau bersekolah disini?" tanya Kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang ditanya.

"Err.. Kau kelas berapa, Sungmin-ah?"

"Aku kelas 3, kau ?"

"_Ah, mianhae, sunbae._ Aku baru kelas 2."

"_Gwaenchana, Kyuhyun-ah."_

"_Hyung_ sudah mau pulang?"

"_Ne,_ _waeyo ?_"

"_Kajja, _kita pulang bareng, _hyung."_ Ajak Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin.

Sejak tragedi ciuman barusan, seketika badan Kyuhyun menjadi segar lagi. Tidak lemah seperti semalm sore dan tadi pagi.

"_Hyung, _kalau boleh tau kenapa kemarin menangis di taman?" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"…"

"_Hyung_ ?"

"Aku baru saja diputuskan _namjachingu_ku, Kyu."

"_Mwoya? _Serius, hyung? Apa masalahnya?"

"Dia tidak suka padaku lagi karena menganggap aku selalu menakutinya."

"Menakutinya maksud_, hyung_?"

"Aku sebenarnya punya indra keenam. Dan kau taulah, aku karena itu aku jadi bisa melihat hantu – hantu dan makhluk yang tak bisa dilihat dengan kasat mata. Bahkan, indra keenamku ini mampu menarik perhatian hantu – hantu itu agar melihat padaku."

"_Jinjja, hyung?_ Ah, kau membuatku takut."

"Ne, bahkan aku juga pernah melihat hantu yang bergelayut di tubuhmu, Kyu."

"_MWO? Jinjja, hyung? _Sekarang mereka masih ada? Katakan padaku, _hyuunng~_" rengek Kyuhyun.

"_Ani._ Makanya aku sedikit aneh karena hantu itu sudah tidak ada ditubuhmu."

"_Hyung_ tau ? Saat di taman kemarin badanku terasa lemaaasss sekali. Rasanya seperti habis mengangkat sekantung besar beras."

"Itu karena hantu yang bergelayut padamu, Kyu."

"_Jeongmal ?_ Tapi kau juga perlu tau satu hal, _hyung._"

"Apa?"

"Saat kita berciuman tadi seketika lemas itu hilang, _hyung._" Ungkap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum gaje.

Sungmin hanya mengernyit heran. "Kau tau ini artinya apa, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepala. "Artinya ciumanmu itu ajaib, _hyung _!"

"Aisshh , Kyu. Jangan berkata yang tidak – tidak."

"Hm, _hyung."_

"_Waeyo ?"_

"Jadi pacarku, yuk?"

WHAT ! Mereka baru kenal satu hari tapi Kyuhyun sudah berani memintanya menjadi pacar ? ckckck~

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Maksudku ? Maksudku, _hyung_ jadi _namjachingu_ku lalu setiap aku kemasukan lagi tolong cium aku."

"_MWOYA?"_

"Jadi _hyung_ terima , ya ? Ayolah, jadi pacarkuu~ "

"Aku akan membantumu menghapus lukamu dengan mantanmu itu, _hyung._" Sambung Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ah, benar juga. Daripada aku terpuruk mengenang Siwon? Tapi, apa aku yakin jika harus berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun? Sudahlah, terima saja !" batin Sungmin.

"Jadi gimana,_ hyung _?"

"Ah, _ne._ Oke, aku menerimamu, Kyu."

"_Jinjja, hyung_?"

Yang ditanya hanya membalas dengan senyum manisnya. "Karena _hyung_ sudah menerimaku, sekarang peraturannya ku ubah." Timpal Kyuhyun.

"Peraturan apa?"

"Tadi aku minta tolong _hyung _agar menciumku saat aku kemasukan hantu. Tapi sekarang sudah aku ganti."

Sungmin hanya memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Membuat Kyuhyun menjadi gemas dan ..

Chuu~

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir _plump_ Sungmin. "Ah, kenapa kau menciumku, Kyu?"

"Abis kau menggemaskan, _Hyung._" Cengir Kyuhyun.

"Jadi peraturan apa yang kau ubah, Kyu?"

"_Hyung_ tidak hanya menciumku disaat aku membutuhkan, tapi juga disaat aku menginginkannya, _hyung._" Jelas Kyuhyun dengan seringai yang terpasang diwajahnya.

"Enak saja" tolak Sungmin.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, Hyung. Maaf"

Chuuu~

Kyuhyun mencium sungmin lagi. Kali ini sedikit mengulum bibir bawah sungmin.

"_Gomawo _sudah mau jadi _namjachingu_ku,_ hyung._"

Chuu~ LAGI

"_Saranghae, hyung."_

Chuu~ LAGI LAGI

"_Nado saranghae, Kyuhyun."_

Dan fanfic ini diakhiri dengan ciuman panjang tak terkira oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di pinggir jalan. Tanpa memperdulikan puluhan pasang mata yang menyaksikan adegan mereka .

**FIN**

**Author newbie. Give me review , ne ? Supaya lebih semangat nulis lagi . Gomawooo~**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Sarang KyuMin (Lee Sang Neul)

Pairing : KyuMin \(^o^)/

Rated : T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, dll.

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL | YAOI | GAJE BGT

Summary : "Jadilah namjachinguku, hyung. Dan cium aku lebih banyak lagi."

Miracle Kiss Chapter 2

Author POV

"_Chagiyaaa.." _panggil seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi disertai dengan seringaian mesumnya. Namun tak mendapat jawaban dari orang yang dipanggil.

"Aishh.. kenapa tidak menjawab sih, _chagi_ ?" tanya sang _namja_ yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Waeyo, saeng_?" jawab _namja _yang tadi dipanggil. Lee Sungmin.

"WHAT ? _Saeng ?_ Aku ini _namjachingu_mu , _hyung._ Bukan adikmu. Aishhh.." gerutu Cho Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Walaupun kau_ namjachingu_ku, tapi kau tetap saja adikku, kan ? Jangan lupa bahwa kau itu 2 tahun lebih muda dariku." Kini Sungmin membela dirinya.

"Tapi kan kau bisa lebih romantis sedikit,_ hyung._ Panggillah aku dengan panggilan romantis sekali – sekali. Apakah kau malu mempunyai _namjachingu_ sepertiku, _hyung _? Atau kau hanya mempermainkan perasaanku saja ? Kau harus tahu betapa aku mencintaimu, _hyung._" Terang Kyuhyun mencoba mendramatisir keadaan. Asal kalian tahu, Kyuhyun itu sedang mencoba membuat Sungmin merasa bersalah dengan menitikkan air mata palsunya.

"Ya ! Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa yang bilang aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai _namjachingu_ku ? Siapa yang bilang aku malu mempunyai _namjachingu_ sepertimu ? Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui hubungan abnormal kita ini, Kyuhyun. Tolonglah mengerti posisiku. Orang pasti akan menyalahkan cinta kita. Aku yakin bahwa kau juga tidak ingin orang menganggap kita abnormal, kan ?" jawab Sungmin mencoba serius.

"_Hyung _yang tidak mengerti perasaanku. Aku juga ingin diakui sebagai _namjachingu_mu. Kau bilang kita abnormal, _hyung ?_ Kau salah. Kita ini normal. Kita masih bisa merasakan cinta. Siapa yang bilang cinta kita salah ? Cinta kita tak pernah salah karena aku yakin bahwa ini memang sudah garis takdir dan kau memanglah takdirku. Salahkah, _hyung _?" Suara Kyuhyun meninggi. Ah, dia mulai serius sekarang.

"Hiks.. aku hanya takut dengan pandangan orang – orang di luar sana, Kyu. Mereka pasti hanya akan mencemooh kita. Aku tidak mau, Kyu. Kau perlu tahu bahwa semakin lama aku bersamamu, semakin aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak perlu lagi mencoba mencintaimu karena aku memang sudah terlanjur mencintaimu. Aku minta maaf jika aku jahat padamu, Kyu. Hiks .. aku jahat , Kyu." Kini Sungmin menangis.

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah telah memancing situasi ini kemudian ia beranjak dan menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, "_Jeongmal mianhaeyo, hyung._ Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu menangis. Baiklah, aku tidak akan memintamu menganggapku jika kita sedang berada di luar. _Mianhae, chagi._" Kyuhyun mengelus dan mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"_Ani,_ Kyu. Akulah yang harus berubah. Aku akan mengakuimu di depan orang. Aku tidak akan malu mengakuimu sebagai _namjachingu_ku. Maaf membuatmu tersiksa, Kyu." Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

Bosan dengan memeluk Sungmin kini Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam ciuman yang hangat tanpa nafsu. Hanya bermaksud menenangkan satu sama lain. Namun ciuman itu berlangsung lama hingga akhirnya mereka terpaksa mengakhiri karena keterbutuhan akan oksigen.

*Skip time*

Kyuhyun POV

Kalian harus tahu betapa senangnya hatiku sekarang. Bagaimana tidak ? Akhir – akhir ini Minnie _chagi_ku sering memanggilku dengan panggilan yang romantis \(^O^)/ tidak mungkin aku tidak senang. Haha, betapa bahagianya aku. Ah iya, semenjak berpacaran dengan Sungmin _hyung_ aku tidak pernah lagi kemasukan. See, betapa beruntungnya aku berpacaran dengannya ?

"_Annyeong, _Kyukyu _chagi._" sapa malaikat hatiku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungmin. Ah, ani. Cho Sungmin. Kekeke~

"Lama menunggu, Kyu?" tanya Sungminku. Memang sudah ritualku menunggunya di pagar sekolah setiap pagi kemudian aku akan mengantarkannya ke kelasnya.

"Ah, _ani, hyung."_

Kemudian kami berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Aku mengantarnya menuju kelas. Overprotective ? Ah, tidak. Menurutku ini tidak berlebihan. Karena aku tidak mau ada _seme _–_ seme_ jablay yang menggoda Sungminku. Terlebih dari mantan namjachingu Sungmin _hyung _si Kuda Choi Siwon itu. Maklumlah, kami bersekolah di sekolah yang penduduknya semua _namja_. Jadi tak jarang hubungan seperti aku dan Sungmin _hyung_ juga terjadi pada siswa lain.

"_Gomawo _telah mengantarku ke kelas_._"

"_Cheonma,_ _chagi._ Hati – hati ya, _hyung._ Jangan sampai ada yang menggodamu, terlebih si Kuda itu."

"Ne, Kyukyu _chagi. _Aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu , _hyung."_

Cup ~

Author POV

Kecupan singkat nan memabukkan dihadiahkan Kyuhyun pada bibir Sungmin. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata sedang menyaksikan mereka dari tadi dengan tatapan benci.

"Sungmin-ah." Seorang _namja _tinggi memanggil Sungmin. Kalian tahu siapa dia ? Ya, Choi Siwon.

"Ah, ada apa Siwon-ssi ?"

"Pulang sekolah nanti temui aku di belakang sekolah, _ne _? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"_Mianhae,_ siwon-ssi. Aku tidak bisa. Karena aku harus pulang dengan _namjachingu_ku." Jawab Sungmin dan meninggalkan Siwon.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menolakku, Sungmin-ah." Batin Siwon.

Sungmin POV

"Ah, ada apa ini ? Kenapa Siwon memintaku menemuinya nanti ? Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan ?" aku bermonolog sambil memandang keluar jendela. Untunglah tempat dudukku dekat dengan jendela. Jadi aku bisa memandangi _namjachingu_ku yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman – temannya di lapangan sekolah.

"_Annyeong,hyung."_ Sapa Hyukkie tiba – tiba muncul di hadapanku bersama kekasihnya Donghae.

"_Annyeong._ Kapan kalian datang ? Kok aku tidak sadar ?"

"Bagaimana _hyung _sadar kalau kami datang sementara _hyung _dari tadi asyik memandangi _namja _di lapangan itu." jawab Donghae membuat Hyukkie tertawa ria.

"Siapa _namja _itu, _hyung ?_" tanya Hyukkie.

"Dia _namjachingu_ku." Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan . Ah , bagaimana bisa aku keceplosaan ?

"_Jinjja,hyung _? Wah , aku senang mendengarnya. _Chukkaeyo_" Hyukkie memberiku selamat.

"_Chukkae, _Sungmin _hyung."_ Ujar Donghae.

"Ne, terimakasih , _dongsaeng-_ah."

*Skip time = Pulang sekolah*

SRET .

Aku limbung ketika merasa ada yang menarik dan menggenggam tanganku kencang. Seketika aku menjadi pusing. Pandanganku terasa kabur sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat jelas siapa yang menarikku .

"Sungmin-ah , kau tidak bisa lepas begitu saja dariku. Aku memutuskanmu kemarin hanya karena emosi sesaat. Sekarang kembalilah padaku." Ucap orang yang menarikku ini. _Omona, _memutuskanku ? Berarti orang ini Siwon ?

"Aku tidak mau." Aku mencoba melepaskan genggaman Siwon yang cukup kencang ini. Namun nihil, ia terlalu kuat.

Seketika Siwon mencium paksa bibirku. Ah, aku tidak suka ini ! Seseorang bantu aku ! Kyuhyun-ah , bantu akuuu~

Kyuhyun POV

"Loh, dimana Sungmin _hyung _?" batinku saat melihat Sungminku tidak ada dikelasnya.

"Ah, kau _namjachingu_ Sungmin_ hyung_ kan ?" seseorang berambut blonde menghampiriku.

"Ne, _nuguya _?"

"Lee Hyukjae-imnida. Dan ini _namjachingu_ku Lee Donghae. Kau mencari Sungmin _hyung ?"_

"_Ne, _kau tau dia dimana sekarang ?"

"Aku diberi tahu oleh Jungmo teman sekelas kami bahwa Sungmin _hyung_ tadi ditarik oleh Siwon menuju ke belakang sekolah. Kau tahu Siwon kan ?" kini Donghae angkat suara.

"_Ne,_ aku tahu." Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu sosok yang pernah menyakiti orang yang aku cintai ? Yang benar saja dia.

"Cepatlah cari dia, Kyu. Kita tahu bagaimana buruknya perilaku Siwon itu, Aku percaya kau akan bisa menyelamatkan Sungmin _hyung._" Kata Hyukjae.

"_Ne, gomawo, _Hyukjae- ssi dan Donghae-ssi." Aku membungkukkan separuh badanku dan lari meninggalkan mereka.

Siwon POV

Aku terpaksa mencium Sungmin secara paksa karena dia tidak mau menerimaku lagi. Padahal aku sudah berbicara baik – baik dengannya tadi. Aku terus mencoba agar sungmin mau membuka mulutnya agar aku bisa menjelajahi gua hangatnya itu. Namun seseorang menarikku dan menghentikan kesenanganku.

Author POV

"Kurang aja Kuda itu , beraninya mencium Sungminku." geram Kyuhyun dan langsung menarik Siwon dan menghajarnya.

BUGGHH ! Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi kanan Siwon.

BUGGHH ! Satu pukulan lagi di pipi kiri Siwon.

BUGGHH ! Satu pukulan lagi lurus ke hidung Siwon. Kini tiada lagi Siwon si Kuda Tampan , yang tersisa hanya Siwon si Lebam .

"Ku peringatkan, JANGAN MENDEKATI SUNGMIN, KARENA SEKARANG DIA SUDAH MENJADI MILIKKU. SEKALI LAGI KAU MENDEKATINYA, KAU AKAN MENDAPATKAN PENYIKSAAN DARIKU LEBIH DARI INI." Bentak Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan membawanya pergi.

Sungmin POV

"Kyu, aku minta maaf." Aku meminta maaf padanya, yaa walaupun aku tahu ini bukan salahku.

"_Mianhae hal gotkajineun obso, chagi._ Ini bukan salahmu, tapi salah si Kuda itu." See, Kyuhyun itu adalah pacar yang bijak ! Setuju ?

"Tapi kau harus tetap harus membantuku menghilangkan lelah karena menghajar Kuda itu." Ah, apa itu ? Kyuhyun mengatakannya sambil menyeringai. Apakah ini pertanda buruk bagiku ? Huweee~

"Aku harus melakukan apa ?"

"Kau harus menginap di rumahku malam ini."

"Tidak bisa, Kyukyu _chagi._ Besokkan kita sekolah ?"

"Apa masalahnya ? Kita bisa berangkat bersama kan ?"

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus menginap di rumahmu, Kyu?"

"Aku ingin membuatmu tidak bisa melupakan aktifiitas ini." OH ! DIA MENYERINGAI LAGIIIIII~

"Maksudmu ?"

"Ah, _hyung _pura – pura bodoh. Itu lohhh , making love . Hehehehe"

"Ya ! DASAR PERVERT . Aku tidak ma-" ah , terlambat. Dia sudah mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun POV

"Ya ! DASAR PERVERT . Aku tidak ma-" ah, ku kunci saja bibirnya dengan bibirku.

Chuuu~

Aku melumat bibir sexynya itu. Lihat, sekarang dia sudah mulai membalas ciumanku dan menghisap balik bibirku. Tangannya kini menjambak rambutku seiring dengan meningkatnya intens ciuman kami. Ah, kelinciku sudah mulai nakal. Kekekeke~

Aku melepaskan ciumanku dan menariknya agar berlari bersamaku menuju rumahku. Kenapa ? Ya supaya cepat sampai di rumah dan melanjutkan aktifitas kami tadi .

Sesampainya di rumah, aku membawanya ke kamar. Mengunci pintu dan melempar kunci itu ke sembarang arah. Kini aku menyeringai mesum kepadanya. Hahaha, kelinciku semakin memojokkan dirinya ke sudut kamarku. Mau bermain kejar – kejaran dulu rupanya ? Ah , tidak bisa . Aku sudah terlalu horny . Akhirnya aku langsung menyerangnya dan menggendongnya bridal style menuju ranjangku.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, Sungmin. Aku akan membuatmu tidak melupakan aktifitas ini." Aku mengusap pipinya dan mengerling nakal padanya.

"Ya ! Mana panggilan _hyung_ untukku ?"

"Lupakan saja itu. Yang terpenting aku ingin mendengar desahanmu sekarang, Min." aku memberikan kesan sexy pada suaraku sambil mengelus selangkangan Sungmin.

"Ahh~ Kyu. Janganh menggodakuhhh.."

Chuu~ ciuman itu sebagai permulaan dan pembukaan aktifitas kami \(^^)/

**FIN**

**Gomawo reviewnya Minami Ooshima, Lee Kyuzha , Pak Min Rin . Ini sekuelnya . Maaf kalau abal :) Keep review , ne ?**


End file.
